


Pendants

by Berryclaw



Series: Pendants [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryclaw/pseuds/Berryclaw
Series: Pendants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937554





	Pendants

Berrymeadow was in Mrs. Queenie's class with her other friends.Today they were going to practice using their pendants.

Mrs. Queenie had written a few names on the board. Berrymeadow and Jake were talking among themselves about what it might be for.

"Maybe those are instructions for how to use it..." Jake suggested. Berrymeadow looked the notes over.

"They look like names... for the pendants..." Berrymeadow stated as she pointed at each one.

Mrs. Queenie purred as she walked in the room and closed the door. "That's correct, Ms. Blitz. Those are the names of the individual pendants, and their powers. Yours is the 'Pendant of Healing.'" 

Berrymeadow looked at it. "So am I just a healer? That's boring..." Mrs. Queenie looked at her dissapointingly. "There's more magic to it than you think." 

Berrymeadow retorted, "Prove it."

Mrs. Queenie clenched her ruler and looked up at the sky and muttered, "God, forgive me..." She took Berry's paw, and slapped it hr with the ruler. Berrymeadow yowled in pain, and the other students flinched.

Berrymeadow's fur went from snow white to watermelon red. Mrs. Queenie mewed, "Now, focus on the pain in your wrist, and how much it hurts... And focus on a strong bond you have with someone. Berrymeadow looked at her angrily, but closed her eyes, lost in thought. All of a sudden, she rose up into the air, her body glowing, and her eyes popped open, revealing a bright light shining from them. Then all of a sudden, all of the magic left, and Berrymeadow fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Owww! I think I broke my tail-bone..."

Mrs. Queenie mewed, "That's because your a beginner. That, and you doubted the magic. But, is the pain in your wrist gone?"

Berrymeadow glanced at her wrist, which weren't red as they once were. "No," she answered.

"Then the magic was working." Mrs. Queenie stated.

Mrs. Queenie looked at the other students. "Who wants to go next?"

Angel raised her paw slowly. "I'll go, as long as you don't break my paw." she mewed uncertainly. Mrs. Queenie chuckled. "As long as you believe in magic, and you don't test me, I won't." Angel let out a sigh, and Berry shown a look of, 'WHAT?!?!' behind the teacher's back. Mackenzie snickered a little.

Angel stepped up and shown her the pendant. Mrs. Queenie looked it over, confused at the look. "If I'm not mistaken, this was originally two angel wings... What's with the demon wing?" Angel mewed, "My dad's mother was demon, so I'm 25% demon, but sometimes I transform, mainly when I'm upset or mad or scared. It transformed the moment my mom gave it to me... I guess because of my demon ancestry..." Mrs. Queenie overlooked the pendant again. "Well, I assume it has shapeshifting powers to match the owner's physical form? I don't know; this is beyond my knowledge. But, we'll expeirement with it. Angel, think of something that makes you sad or scared."

Everyone stepped back, looking at her. Angel was expressionless, then a worried expression came over her face. She started sweating, and then the transformation had begun.

Angel yowled in agony, terrified for her life. She fell to her knees, clawing at the tile floors. 

Eclipse looked at her worriedly. He wanted to help her desperatley; Everyone did.

Angel burried her face in her claws. Then her body glowed blood red. She stood up, eyes, completely red. Her horns sprouted from her head, her original angel wings poofed as torn, red demon wings sprouted in their place. her tail just poofed into nothingness,and fur fell to the floor only for a pointed demon tail to replace it.

She panted, still sweating. She looked around at everyone. Then Eclipse noticed something... One of her eyes weren't red!

"She's still consious in a way!" He said, running over to her. She had fallen to her knees once more, except it wasn't for transformation. It was to cry. Eclipse knelt down in front of her and held her upright a bit. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, still crying. He started to whisper, "Hey, hey... It's okay. You still recognize me, don't you?" Angel, who was now demon, nodded. Eclipse whispered, "Then, I'm here. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid, or scared... I'm here." He hugged her. She hugged him in an embrace and at that moment, her body glowed a bright white glow. After the glow dimmed, Angel was able to be seen, back to normal.

Mrs. Queenie mewed, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm glad to know what helps turn you back. Support and love from your friends and family." Angel shakily stood up, with Eclipse helping her. Angel looked at him and gave him a big hug. Eclipse blushed and carefully removed her arms from around him. "Gah, it's was nothing, hehe..."

Mrs. Queenie walked over to Eclipse. "Now lets check out your pendant, Eclipse." she held the charm in her huge paw. "Ah, the Charm of Serenity. Let's see here..."

Eclipse tensed up and the charm's dim glow just left it completely. Mrs. Queenie mewed,"Ah. You're always self reserved and quiet, and that's calms you. This charm loses it's magic if you're tense or scared, a bit similar to Angel's but without the transformation. It just loses the magic temporarily. Eclipse, try relaxing so I can prove my theory."

Eclipse nodded and placed his headphones over his ears. After a few minutes, his shoulders sat regularly, his ears were up, and he was smiling. Then his pendant glowed brighter every second; the shimmering mist had returned. Everyone looked at the necklace, and Eclipse glanced down at the glowing charm. "Woah. Okay, you've made your point." Mrs. Queenie smiled.

Mackenzie didn't hesitate to go first. "Mrs. Queenie, can we do mine's next?" The lioness smiled and purred. "Yes, Mackenzie. Let me see yours." Mackenzie hopped up onto the Lionesses' huge paws and took off her pendant. "Ah, the pendant of Love and Acceptance. It's probably one of the most pure of them all. It's the mot powerful when the wielder feels comfortable and happy around their loved ones. It's power is weakened or uncontrollable when it the one wearing it is angry, or unsecure. Lots of these react to strong emotions or feelings. Emotional or in Berrymeadow's case, physical and emotional. Berrymeadow grumbled as she rubbed her sore rump.

"When Mackenzie wears this, it's always glowing. It glows even brighter when she's around you guys since she feels comfortable and she loves you guys, which show's that it's easy for her to adapt. She's really grown close to you guys already." Macknzie hopped over to Fawn and squeaked, "Me and Fawn've known each other for a few years and I don't know what I'd do without her! That's what makes us close!" Fawn blushed and her necklace's dim glow flickered on and off.

Mrs. Queenie noticed the necklace and stepped over to Fawn and mewed, "May I?" as she pointed to the necklace. Fawn nodded silently as she removed the necklace and placed it into the teacher's paw. Mrs. Queenie examined it. "It's the pendant of Wisdom and Knowledge. It's usually powered by the confidence in one's answer to a question, or in general. It's also powered by comfortability. Are you uncomfortable, Fawn?" Fawn chuckled nervously and blushed as she adjusted her glasses and scratched her neck. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some water is all." She quickly scurried out into the hall. Jake looked for her, concerned. Mrs. Queenie tilted her head towards the door. Jake nodded and walked after Fawn.

Jake walked behind her and mewed, "Hey, you ok?" Fawn quickly turned around, bluhing. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?!" she squeaked hysterically. Jake padded over and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Fawn, tell me, please?" Fawn looked to the ground. "How do I know I can trust you?" she grumbled. Jake was taken aback by her hostility, but understood. "Because, I'm not like anyone else. I won't tell anyone else." Fawn looked at him and sighed. "Fine..."

Fawn raised her arms. "A little help please?" Jake picked her up and held her to the water fountain. She took a few sips and then jumped down. "Mackenzie stated that we've been friends as long as I can remember. She's right. But, I... I..." Fawn kept cutting herself off, sweating as she squeaked. Jake mewed gently as he fanned her with his paw, "Take your time, okay." Fawn took a deep breath and squeaked, "I love Mackenzie! Not like family, I mean, I do, but not like that... I actually love her, like, if she were to be my girlfriend or something... Is that weird? That I love a girl? That I consider myself lesbian? That I'm not normal?" Jake shook his head. "Nope, it's not weird. And you're just as normal as the rest of us. Just because you're not hetrosexual doesn't mean a thing." Fawn sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Jake." Jake smiled and mewed, "No problem. And if you don't want anyone to know, consider it our little secret." Fawn squeaked, "Thank the stars, I wasn't ready to tell anyone. You're a lifesaver!"

A few minutes later, the two came back into the classroom. Mrs. Queenie gave her her necklace. "Do you feel better now?" she asked. Fawn put the necklace on, and it glowed bright. "Yeah, I feel better now..." Mrs. Queenie smiled, then Looked at Jake. "Yours is the last one to learn about." Jake took off his necklace and gave it to her. Mrs. Queenie held it up. "This, is the pendant of Eternal Music and happiness. Jake, you brought your acoustic guitar. Play something."

Jake didn't hesitate to bring out his guitar. He played one note. A small spark came from out of nowhere in the air. He played a few more notes. More sparks flew around the guitar. Then Jake smiled and started playing 'Fir Elise' by Beethoven. Sparks and flurries of magic flew everywhere, swirling around the classroom. Mackenzie hopped up and down with excitement. Fawn looked with awe and astoundment. Eclipse just smiled at the sight, and Angel and Berry tapped their feet to the music.

Jake strummed the last note and the sparks faded away. Mrs. Queenie clapped and smiled. "Very good. That pendant relies on the happiness of the one wearing the necklace, as well as the magic around it. Poitive energy will cause the magic to grow stronger and it will be positive energy. But if there's a negative atmosphere, the magic won't work whatsoever." Jake nodded as he held the charm in his paw.

The bell rang as they started finishing up. "Alright, that's the bell! Don't be late for your next class!"

All six friends walked out the classroom and down the corridors. Berry whispered to Angel, "What had scared you earlier?" Angel blushed and whispered into her ear. Berrymeadow's ears perked up and she nodded. "Don't worry. That won't happen." Angel mewed, "How can you be so sure?" Berrymeadow placed her hand on Angel's shoulder and stated, "I just know." And they all walked to their next class.


End file.
